Réquiem
by Yudas.blue
Summary: Alguna vez creí que ese sería siempre mi destino... pero ahora se que yo lo forjo y es por eso que estoy aquí...


Un par de aclaraciones, he jugado hasta el Mega Man X6, pero tomaré al personaje de Axl para la historia, realmente no se cual es su contribución real a la saga, por lo que haré un pequeño estimado sobre su participación en la misma.

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, hago esto para pasar mi rato en vacaciones. Dudas, quejas, reclamos, hagan sus comentarios.

* * *

**Réquiem**

_Por Bluecode_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Mi nombre es**

* * *

_-"Iniciando secuencia de datos..., ingrese sistema clave de activación..., esperando información..."_

Eran las palabras observadas en su pantalla de inicio. Estas continuaban parpadeando, por lo que le costaba trabajo el observar bien el sitio donde se encontraba.

Por primera vez, veía el mundo que lo rodeaba. Sus movimientos eran torpes e inseguros, trato de alejarse pero estaba conectado a una gran cápsula que limitaba sus movimientos, con algunos cables que no comprendía su razón de estar acopladas a su cuerpo. A su lado izquierdo había por lo menos dos receptáculos más, pero no pudo observar con claridad quienes o que estaba precisamente en ese lugar. Sin embargo, frente a él una de ellas estaba vacía.

Había una gran cantidad de maquinas que le eran ajenas a él, muchas de ellas llenas de suciedad y por lo visto descuidadas, pero otras más estaban destruidas. Como si algo hubiese ocurrido en ese espacio, en otro momento y lugar. La sala daba un aire de nostalgia y hasta cierto punto abandono. Se giro al escuchar como alguien ingresaba al lugar donde el estaba. La persona le sonrió con amabilidad, camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba. Miro a un hombre de edad avanzada, que andaba con cierta incapacidad, traía puesta una gran bata blanca.

- Finalmente has despertado –estiro su mano, trato de alcanzarlo haciendo eso casi cae al suelo pero él lo detuvo- lo lamento, mi cuerpo esta demasiado cansado como para que continué con esto. No obstante..., no obstante –repitió- me prometí a mí mismo el vivir para conocerte –sonríe nuevamente- ahora podré dejar este mundo sabiendo que hay alguien que lo protegerá en mi ausencia, cuando se requiera. Eres...

Lo interrumpió.

- Yo..., -hablaba y se sorprendió al escucharse- no comprendo de que me esta hablando. ¿Quién es usted?. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. ¿Quién soy yo?

- A su debido tiempo mi amigo, por el momento me temo que tendrás que dormir un poco más –tose- el mundo aún no esta preparado para ti, ni tú para el –lo abraza- debes ser muy fuerte -coloca algo en su pecho-siempre cree en lo que tu desees y pelea por aquello que ames –lo mira- nunca olvides eso, eres tu propio amo

Se escucha un fuerte ruido. El anciano se aleja un par de pasos con la ayuda de su bastón.

- Están aquí –murmura- entra nuevamente –lo mira con aprehensión- por favor, es la única forma en que puedo protegerte

- ¿Y mis respuestas?

- Ellas te buscarán –hablo duramente- cuando sea el momento adecuado te encontraran, no antes no después, por favor

Obedece sin estar muy convencido, no obstante la mirada del anciano le decía que debía acatar sus instrucciones. Se recuesta y la cápsula comienza a cerrarse nuevamente, y él tiene miedo. En todo momento el hombre viejo no le quita la vista, se miran brevemente a los ojos y luego él gira la vista; escucha un ruido y finalmente el lugar donde entro, se ha sellado. Ahora se ha quedado dormido, pero su sistema de audio permanece activo unos instantes más. Percibe la voz de una mujer.

- ¡Doctor! debemos irnos no tardarán en llegar a este lugar y luego...

Se detiene al mirar al ser dentro de la cápsula, mira al anciano con algo de ira y un creciente resentimiento.

- ¡USTED!

- No tuve otra opción se defiende, él hará lo necesario cuando sea el momento adecuado –la mira- se que actuará como debe ser y tengo plena confianza en sus acciones, por ello le otorgue ese poder –tose nuevamente-

- Doctor –su voz se suaviza- es hora de irnos, antes de que él llegue y nos encuentre

- Dame un poco de tiempo

Tecleo algunas letras en la cápsula y escucho un nuevo ruido, a la vez de que se movía hacia abajo con lentitud.

- Sean fuertes, mis hijos. No olvides nunca mis palabras, tu nombre es...

Un estruendo terrible y luego nada.

* * *

╰ ╮╭ ╯╰ ╮╭ ╯╰ ╮╭ ╯

_Si existe algún parecido con alguna historia del fanfiction es solamente una coincidencia. El tema es muy recurrente, pero cada autor lo afronta de una forma distinta y en mi caso les estoy presentando la mía. __Solo para evitar cualquier reclamo en ese sentido. _

_Gracias. _


End file.
